The first set of instructions that are operational on a computer system originate from the platform firmware. Platform firmware may include firmware associated with a basic input/output system, extendible firmware, embedded controller and microcontroller firmware, and any other such firmware residing at storage locations within the computer platform. Platform firmware is not generally static throughout the lifetime of a computer system. There are updates to platform firmware just as there are updates to operating systems and software applications. Because firmware instructions are so crucial to the successful operation of many computer systems, it is imperative that when firmware is updated, the update occurs in a secure manner.